Brackbill Reunion, 1964
Program Cover Eighteenth Annual BRACKBILL REUNION Sunday, July 5, 1964 Time --- 2:00 P.M. PROGRAM -- 2:30 P.M. BASKET LUNCH -- 4:30 P.M. Paradise Community Park Lancaster, Pa. Program * Hymn Faith of Our Fathers * Devotions Paul Hoover Family * Welcome Warren H. Brackbill * Special Music Men's Chorus * Speaker Rev. Emory Herr * Special Music Men's Chorus * Memorial Exercise Elvin Brackbill * Minutes Jacob Brackbill * Treasurer's Report I. Roy Denlinger * Report of Nomination Committee and Election of Officers * Report of Historian Rev. Moses Brackbill * Awarding of Prizes E. Lester Denlinger * Hymn Blest Be the Tie That Binds * Games Mrs. E. Lester Denlinger * Picnic Lunch Officers of the Brackbill Clan President Warren H. Brackbill, Lancaster, Pa. Vice President E. Lester Denlinger, R.D.2, Willow Street, Pa. Recording Sec. Jacob Brackbill, Soudersburg, Pa. Treasurer I. Roy Denlinger, Ronks #1, Pa. Historian Rev. Moses Brackbill, Paradise, Pa. Nominating Committee Elvin Brackbill, Lancaster, Pa. M. Clair Hershey, R. D. 1, Cochranville, Pa. Lee Brown, Paradise, Pa. Minutes 18th Brackbill Reunion Sunday, July 5, 1964 The 18th annual Reunion of the Brackbill Family was held in the Paradise Community Park on Sunday, July 5, 1964. The program began with Herman Brackbill leading the singing the hymn, "Faith of Our Fathers." Paul Hoover read the Scripture and Janet Hoover led in prayer for the devotions. The President Warren Brackbill welcomed everyone to the Reunion. The Men's Chorus of Leacock Presbyterian Church sang two selections. The speaker for the day was Rev. Emory Herr, preacher of the Strasburg Mennonite Church. He spoke concerning the Christian Family and Home and influence on children. Also that we as individuals should be a good influence to others we meet. The Men's Chorus then sang two other selections. Rev. Moses Brackbill was asked to conduct the Memorial Exercises for the following people: * Isaac Brackbill * Christian B. Hess * Mrs. Daniel Brackbill * Landis Brackbill The Minutes of the 17th Brackbill Reunion were then read and approved. The Treasurer's Report given by Roy Denlinger was as follows: Note: A $25 check from the Cemetery Fund was endorsed over directly for the care of the Brackbill Cemetery. Herman Brackbill moved that the Treasurer's Report be accepted. Lee Brown seconded the motion and the motion was carried. The offering then received amounted to $29.90. Hebron Brackbill reported for the Cemetery Committee. Francis R. Ehrgood, 226 1/2 Miller Street, Strasburg, is now caring for the Brackbill Cemetery for the same fee of $25 at least for this season. Handling of the Cemetery Fund Interest for the care and upkeep of the Brackbill Cemetery was discussed and it was recommended that an office be created for that purpose. Lee Brown, reporting for the Nominating Committee, gave the following report: * President - Lester Denlinger * Vice President - J. Harold Brackbill * Recording Secretary - Evelyn Martin * Treasurer - Roy Denlinger * Historian - Rev. Moses Brackbill Karl Ranck moved that we accept the report and Moses Brackbill seconded it. The motion was carried. Herman Brackbill moved that the nominations be closed and that Secretary cast a ballot to elect those nominated. Janet Hoover seconded the motion and the motion was carried. The President, Warren Brackbill, then asked for a volunteer for taking charge of the Memorial Exercises, keeping a record of deaths. Rev. Moses Brackbill, Historian, had two copies of the Mennonite Research Journal; from one copy Rev. C. Harold Brackbill read concerning the capture and the imprisonment of Benedict Brackbill in Berne, Switzerland in 1709. Rev. Moses Brackbill then reviewed some more of the material telling how the Hand of God must have led the Swiss exiles to come to America. Also giving Benedict's birth as being in 1665 and his death in 1720. Lester Denlinger, Vice President, awarded prizes for the following: * Youngest person present - Barbara Hoover, 4 yrs. * Oldest person present - Benjamin Kurtz, 86 yrs. * Family who traveled the farthest - Rev. C. Harold Brackbill, 115mi. * Person who arrived first - Roy Groff The meeting was then closed by everyone singing "Blest Be the Tide That Binds". Mrs. Lester Denlinger then led the children in games, giving prizes. Most of the group remained to eat their picnic lunches and to have fellowship together. Respectfully submitted, Jacob Brackbill, Sect.